Master Thy Fate
by chronotimeguard
Summary: The Holy Grail is about to commence but Kayneth Archibald finds himself short of a catalyst to summon a Servant and he is not happy. But his fiancé Sola has a backup. This time all bets are off and the events of what would have happened are changed as a new Lancer is summoned to the 4th Grail War. How will things change and what dose fate have in store.


-Note that this is only a random idea that I came up with during my spare time. I have to admit that I mostly wrote this on a whim of just getting it down and seeing what people thought about it. Not much time was put into details such as spelling or grammar so yea I was just writing for the sake of writing. I do not have the luxury of time since I am currently enrolled in a military school and have my priorities. All I ask is what you think of this little idea of mine and how you think it should play out.

* * *

Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi was currently not a happy man. As a man of high nobility who was heir to a prestigious bloodline and who was also soon to be wed to a beautiful and equally prestigious woman of high stature he should have been very satisfied with his life.

So why is he unhappy you might ask?

Well it could stem from the fact that some miscreant rat of a thief (cough, cough- Waver- cough) decided to make off with the catalyst he had worked hard to prepare for in the glorious battle that was the Holy Grail War.

So it was by all means that he had a right to be upset, or in plainer terms had an excuse in throwing a rage fit the size of the Queen's royal chambers.

Which was quite big mind you.

"SUCH INSOLENCES! TO STEAL FROM ME!" Kayneth profoundly voiced his ire at nothing in particular as he furiously paced back and forth in the room with his fiance Sola watching on with bored eyes as she sat on a chair while resting her elbow on a table. She crossed her legs into a comfortable position and rested her chin on her hand, half way listing to her husband's tantrum and half way deciding whenever to tell him of the recent news that she was told. She came to the decision to wait until he blew off some steam. It would be more satisfying to see the look on his face when she told him.

"When I find the vermin responsible for this I will make them pay dearly for this. Very dearly~," he uttered the last words out with near psychopathic blood thirst and a murderous glint in his grey eyes. No one crossed him and got away with it. No one! On his pride as the head of the Archibald heir he would bring this criminal to light and make them beg for mercy before he would give them the sweet embrace of death.

"That's very interesting and all Kayneth but the fact remains that you no longer have a catalyst" Sola plainly pointed out to him in all the while checking her nails in an elegant manner.

The head of the Archibald family bit back a growl at her words so he settled for a scowl instead. But he could not deny that his fiance was right, it would be a risky gamble to summon a servant without a proper catalyst. He could just go with the summoning without one but that was random gamble at most something that he disliked to the fullest. No! He was not going to risk the Grail on some random half ass servant when he deserved only the best of what the Throne of Heroes could offer.

"Have no worries dear Kayneth for I have a solution to your problem."

Perhaps he could use the spare catalyst he had lying - wait what did his fiance just say.

His eyes turned to her in shock. Sola had a small smile on her face as she stood up and walked over to him.

"It was simple act of random chance mind you but you know that my family while not as renown as yours, has several ties to different associations scattered around the world yes?"

The Archibald heir went into deep thought at that notion as he stared at his soon to be wife with a meaningful expression. It was true what she said. Her family might not be as famous as his in the world of magic but what they lacked in power they made up for in the numerous connections they held to several different high status companies.

Sola walked in circles around him with a small smile as she spoke. "Recently, there has been an unusual discovery made by one of the archeological digs that my family funded. They found what appeared to be an ancient artifact that dates back to the most ancient of times" she stopped right behind him slithering a slender arm around neck and leaned in close to whisper to him "You know what that means don't you Kayneth dear?"

He shuddered at the feeling of the warm breath that tickled his ear but picked up very quickly on what she said. "There's a chance that this artifact might be a relic left over from a hero." Kayneth was all but impressed at his fiancés findings. Finding a heroic artifact or a connection to a hero's legend was no small deal. In fact, it took literally all of his resources to find the piece of cloth that was to summon the Heroic spirit Iskander, or otherwise known as Alexander the Great, the King of Conquers. He narrowed in eyes in deep thought. "Are you positive that this object you found could be a catalyst? And even if it is what's to say that the servant it summons will be one that is worthy and powerful enough to serve me." While he did not doubt his fiancés findings it was still a nagging thought in his mind about the type of Hero he wanted to summon. Only a hero of high and mighty stature should be able to serve someone as grand and powerful as him. He would accept no less.

Sola leaned away and now stood in front of him holding an expression of mirth in her ruby eyes. A small smirk graced on her beautiful features as she faced him. "Oh from what my sources have told me, I have no doubt on the origins of this relic. It is without a doubt a catalyst and most of all from one of the oldest heroes of time itself dating back even farther then the Greeks themselves." Her tone held nothing but absolute conviction in her statement. She looked at Kayneth to measure his reaction before continuing "In fact I believe that the hero summoned will be even more powerful and grandeur than the one you originally intended to summon or that measly spare."

Kayneth did not bother to hold back the shock he felt when she uttered those words but swiftly reigned his noble barring, shifting into a questionable expression. His eyes though could not hide the gleam of excitement and his tone obviously did nothing to hide it either. "That is quite a claim Sola considering that I was to summon the King of Conquers himself who almost succeeded in conquering the known world back then and the other backup I intended to summon was the famed Knight of the Fauna." Crossing his arms behind his back he walked over to the window observing the orange and yellow rays of the twilight signaling that night would break soon. It was a few weeks away from the Holy Grail War and already his plans were in amuck because of the theft of his catalyst.

The noble heir of the Archibald family moved to the nearby chair before seating himself down. Hunching forward with his fingers interlocking together and his chin resting on them, he stared on his soon to be wife with the smallest hint of a smirk on his face. "And just where pry tell was this artifact found?"

The beautiful Sola matched his expression before answering.

"India."

* * *

-Note- I'm sure we all know who I'm talking about here so yea...

Any thoughts on this would be appreciated.

How will he interact with the other character? How will he do against the other servants? Can he change the overall tragedy that will befall on everyone or will it remain the same?


End file.
